The invention relates generally to locking mechanisms. More particularly, the invention relates to electrically operated locks adapted for use on heavy gate structure employed as vehicle gates for closing roads into security areas.
Large controlled areas, such as military installations, industrial plants, and the like typically utilize numerous gates for the entrance and egress of personnel and vehicles. Frequently, these gates are remotely controlled and have electrical lock mechanisms. The lock mechanisms are actuated by electrical signal, for example, transmitted from a control station situated some distance away. While electrically operated lock mechanisms can be used to great advantage by eliminating the need for a guard to be positioned at each gate, experience has shown that existing electrically operated lock mechanisms are unreliable due to frequent malfunction. During inspections, it has been found that the lock mechanisms fail to lock after a gate has been closed. Sometimes a gate which appears to be securely locked will unlock during a check. A brisk shaking of the gate causes the lock to open. If for any reason a gate lock mechanism malfunctions, it is usually necessary to post a guard until a technician repairs or replaces the lock mechanism.
The deficiencies of prior art commercially available electrical lock designs stem in large part from their complexity and need for frequent adjustment and maintenance. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved electrically operated lock mechanism which is simple in design but is highly reliable and inexpensive.
It is another object of the invention to provide a heavy duty electrically operated lock mechanism which is durable enough to secure heavy structures together.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description and representative embodiment which follows.